In The Dark
by Mrs. Dianna Agron
Summary: Whats done in the dark, soon comes into the light.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I'm currently trying to gain the rights, but Ryan Murphy isn't very good at returning phone calls.**

**Song: JoJo-In The Dark**

**I don't think it is the best. I meant it as a oneshot, should I continue? if you let me know how you feel, i will send you a hug in the mail.**

I stare at the window of the last person I would be making a late night 'booty call', a term I picked up from Santana, although dangerously accurate.

I take the last drag of my cigarette, a habit I picked up after giving my daughter away to a stranger, not a complete stranger, but a stranger all the same.

I toss the butt to the ground to start the climb of the oak that leads to the bedroom window. I gotten so used to this, I'm pretty sure I can do it blindfolded.

When I reach the window I nudge it open, it's always left unlocked for me. I'm not sure what I would do if I climbed up and it happened to be locked.

As I enter the room as quietly as possible, I stare at the sleeping form in the bed across the room, as I remove my shoes. I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is, when she puts her crazy to bed for the night. I make my way over to her.

"Shit!" I bump into her computer desk.

She wakes up and rubs her eyes, focusing on me.

"Quinn?" She looks a little confused, as if it would be anyone else. I'm surprised at the jealous feeling the rises within, as I think that someone else maybe climbing in through the window, that is left open for _me_. I quickly push them back down; I'm not supposed to be feeling anything, that's not what this is about.

"Yeah, were you expecting someone else?" I try keep my voice as even as possible.

"Of course not." She lets out a light chuckle. I stare at her, my feet seem glued to the ground, and I all of a sudden feel a rush of nervousness over me. She seems to read my expression.

"Come here." She beckons for me, scooting over, and making room for me in her bed. I start removing my clothes, making sure to keep our eyes locked as I do.

When I'm down to only bra and panties, I start for the bed, and pressing play on the iPod dock, as I climb in next to her.

"Hi." She rolls onto her back.

"Hey." I reply, climbing on top. I'm amazed how we seem to fit perfectly together.

As I lean in for a kiss, a song I've never heard before fills the room. I lift off her oversized t-shirt, her scent fills my nose. Strawberries. I chuckle in my head, Rachel Berry smells like strawberries. Perfect.

_This ain't the first or last time  
We'll meet up this late at night_

I feel her rub her hands from back to lock them gently me in hair, pulling me in closer, which would seem impossible but we manage to pull it off.

_To let our fate intertwine  
Casually I'd rather be_

It never goes much further than us making out, I don't either of us are ready for that big leap. She, being a virgin still, and me, the first time I had sex ended in pregnancy. I think it may be a while before we decide to take this, whatever it is, to that level. I'm okay with the way things are right now.

_Detach from all tragedy  
This don't need to be defined _

Even though I may want to talk to her about making us more serious, I can't bring myself to have that discussion with her. I can tell by the way she looks at me that she wants more, too. She has never said anything, maybe afraid that I may call it off. I wish she would take the same initiative that she takes in glee, I'm too chicken shit to voice that I want her just as much as she wants me. For right now, it will remain this way, until one of us steps up.

_And I know that it's wrong  
I do I do_

She rolls us over so that she is on top, looking at me with what could only be described as, bedroom eyes. Gorgeous. Is what comes to mind. The body that she has should not be hidden under all the argyle she sports every day. But then again, I like being the only one who gets to see her this way.

_Baby keep holding on  
I do I do_

She runs her hands down my body, starting from collarbone to my abs, I think that may be her favorite feature on my body. I gasp when she leans down to run her tongue from my neck to the exposed skin between my breasts.

_Yeah, I know that it's wrong  
I do_

She makes me feel things that I never even came close to with Puck or Finn. It's weird to think that the person, who has helped me most, after the adoption, is the person that I tormented for years. I wish things could be different for us.

_When the sun comes up, I'll be gone_

I start to miss the feeling of her beneath me, so I roll us over, reclaiming my position on top. Being head cheerleader has almost made it impossible for me feel comfortable with someone else being in control. I bend, to places kisses from her navel to the spot that causes to give out the sexiest thing I've ever heard, her moans.

_I only know her in the dark_

Placing a kiss on her lips, I pull back to take her in. A cocky smile falls over my face, seeing what I do to her. Full brunette hair splayed out over the pillow, chest heaving from being so turned on. Her appearance makes my heart skip a beat. I realize then, I'm in love with Rachel _freaking_ Berry.

"Rachel?" She opens her eyes to meet mine.

"Yes, Quinn?" She gives me a hopeful look, one that says I will not be disappointed, if I would only give myself to the feelings that she brings up in me. I open my mouth to speak.

"Nothing." Is all that comes out. I lean back in for more of her.

Coward.

_I only know her in the dark_

**Review or Rachel will find you. And lecture you on the importance on letting someone know how you feel about what they posted.**


End file.
